Carmilla
__FORCETOC__ Carmilla is your soft butch vampire prince boyfriend. She's outgoing, cheerful, and quite comfortable with her undeath. She likes videogames. Appearance Carmilla has grey skin, slightly darker grey hair with white streaks in a pompadour-esque hairstyle. Pointy ears with gold studs. Eyes that are black when recently fed/not angry - a deep red glow appears in the pupils that grows to overtake the irises when hungry or angry. When in vampiric rage, the glow takes over the sclera as well. She's average height. When not heroing/sleeping she wears casual clothes, flannels and jeans, combat boots, floral buttonups, hoodies - has snapbacks just to protect her skin. When out as a hero, she wears an almost comically stereotypical vampire outfit. Loose-sleeved white shirt with a silk red vest, a short black cape with a high collar, etc. Her fingertips extend into powerful claws that are deep red, almost as if permanently bloodstained. Powers Undeath has lent Carmilla an unholy strength, allowing her to throw cars, lift boulders, and rip through metal with her claws. At the same time, she's invulnerable to most forms of damage or things that would kill a human - but vulnerable to those that would kill a vampire. Other than garlic. That one's a misconception. Some true vampires have the ability to shift into various other forms - bats, cats, hounds or clouds of smoke are common - but Carmilla hasn't mastered this yet; the only form she can take is that of a small fruit bat with glowing red eyes and a little cravat. Background Pre-Death Katayoun was born in 2001 in Berlin to a family of second-generation Iranian immigrants, as the youngest of three siblings. Her childhood was fairly ordinary until her diagnosis at age 5 with a rare autoimmune disorder. The diagnosis coloured the rest of her life, disrupting her friendships and school with frequent stays at the hospital, switchings of doctors and various experimental treatments. At one point her face was used in a countrywide ad campaign to raise money for cure research - huge portraits of people with the condition and the text 'I will be dead within the year, but you can help prevent others from following me' (in German, obviously). Two months before her death, her family died in a car crash on their way home from bringing her to the hospital. Tay had nothing left. Her treatment was not going well, and she was expected to die within the year. Her physician at this new hospital, Dr. Lucretia Edelgard, offered her one last option: Undeath. Post-Death Dr. Edelgard was a member of the Noctis Adrasteia, one of Europe's oldest vampire clans. She turned Katayoun, inducting her into the clan as a True Vampire - one of the few. It seemed like a pretty good deal at first. A second chance at (un)life. But they expected things of her, and Tay grew increasingly uncomfortable with the actions and demeanor of her new family... and without her parents and siblings around, what was there keeping her in Berlin, really? She wandered over to the train station at night and broke into a shipping container, going into hibernation behind some boxes. The train took her to the Netherlands, where the container was put on a boat and ended up in Halcyon. Unlife in Halcyon During the year-and-a-half she's spent in Halcyon, Carmilla (as she now calls herself) has mostly been hibernating. As it turns out, vampires need a regular diet - who would have thought - and she's had more trouble than expected gaining access to a regular supply of blood without actually biting anyone. The hibernation slows it down. When awake, she raids blood banks at night, plays MOBAs like Guilds and Guardians during the day, and occasionally going out to perform heroics. Relationships Family A Parent Most people have at least one parent. A Sibling Some people have these as well. Friends Friend Outside The Team It's generally healthy for people to have these! Friend In The Team But it's nice to be friendly with your coworkers as well. Significant Others A Significant Other Some people have these! Not everyone, though, and not everyone even wants them. To each their own. Journal Entries A Link To Your Journal Additional Scenes * Sometimes, we play out scenes of characters interacting outside of Sessions. When we do, we make a page for those and link them here! (Date This Happened) Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Carmilla